Love rescue!
by rainbowstarwishes
Summary: A 10 years old girl have been kidnapped by a digimon! That's up to none good so it's up to Tamer to save the girl along with new Tamer,Ellis and Athert who's the missing girl's best friends. Cafe? Cave? All they all do with this mission! Just follow Tamers's adventure as they go to rescue 10 years old girl.


Star: Hello~ *waved*c

Usagi: How much have you ate lollipops,star?

Star: I don't know, maybe 35 or 66~

Jeri: Umm I think you should stop eating lollipop

Star: Nooo~ I love these... I will stop if Ryo and Rika kissed~

Rika: WHAT! NO WAY I WILL KISS AKIYAMA! NOT IN MILLINERY YEARS! *blushed*

Ryo: *smirked* Then I have to kiss you *grabbed Rika's wrist and kissed her*

Rika: *blushed more*

Usagi and Jeri: Awww ^w^ Cute

Ryo broke the kiss

Rika: Akiyama... AKIYAMA! *chased after Ryo*

Everyone: *watched Rika chasing after Ryo*

Athert: Hey Bunny,how about you and me do that *putted his arm around Usagi's neck*

Usagi: *threw Athert's arm back* No alien idiot, I don't kiss anyone. Anyway I need to go, bye bye *left*

Athert: I go with you *followed Usagi*

Usagi: DON'T FOLLOW ME YOU ALIEN IDIOT! *ran faster*

Star: Ryo do the disclaimer!~

Ryo: Ok **Disclaimer: ****Star ****DOES NOT**** own Digimon. She own Usagi, Athert and Ellis. Hey Wildcat, do you want to go out? *didn't realized*... *turned red***

Star: *laughed*

Takato: Please read now!

* * *

**At School, inside of the classroom**

Rika,Takato,Henry and Jeri were gathering up at Rika's desk, surrounding the desk,talking about the news that a 10 years old girl who's gone missing, that happened last night and none knew what happened to the 10 years old girl even her family don't know about it too..

"Hey guys, have you heard about the girl who's gone missing?" asked Henry. His friends nodded.

"Yeah! I heard she go to go this school" Jeri told them which made almost everyone surprised

"But how come we never saw her in this school?" asked Rika. Just right after Rika finish her sentence, everyone went silence, thinking how come they never met her anywhere in school or outside and yet they go to same school! After few moments,a blond hair girl tied in pigtails - it was their friend, Alice McCoy who has walked in with calm voice "hi guys" broke the silence

"Hi Alice" her friends greeted her with a smile.

"Hey Alice, do you know anything about the girl who's been missing last night?" asked Jeri

"Yeah, she was my lab partner. She's called Usagi and some rumor I heard that Usagi is the coolest girl in all school. And she somehow goes disappeared when it's lunch time and break too" answered Alice, solved their problem.

"Oh yeah I remember now! I heard a rumor about Usagi that she only hang out with someone who is coolest enough to hang out with her " Takato finally remembered.

"Now we all know about this popular. Can we go back to our topic?" Rika crossed her arms

"Anyway Usagi could have port to Digiworld" said Henry. Everyone once again nodded, thinking it's could be true. "Hi guys" Kazu was walking to them, Kenta walked behind him everyone turned their head to Kazu "oh great the morons is here" muttered Rika, annoyed.

"Hey! have you heard about Usagi gone missing?" asked Kazu.

"Yeah, we was talking about it" Jeri nodded.

"Back to the topic, we need to investigation about Usagi, you know what happened to her" Henry putted his hand under his chin

"Yeah but who?" said Rika, "we just can't ask random person about Usagi disappeared, I know they would't know about it" she pointed out

"You could ask Usagi's fanclub. In 456#" Kenta suggestion. Everyone looked at Kenta with _he-know-everything?_

"Hey, did Kenta got plan?" teased Rika (Star: I know that phase was in the digimon and Rika said that too but I just love that phase w .if I did something wrong,please tell me), "HEY!" shouted Kenta when he finally realised what Rika said

"Ok, me and Rika get Ryo! You all wait at Usagi's fanclub and we will meet you there!" Henry planned it out,everyone agreed to the plan. Before 5 minutes go, everyone stood up and waved 'bye' to each other as they walked to their class expect Henry and Rika - their class is here, Henry sat down on the desk next to Rika's, waiting. After 5 minutes, the bell rang everyone quickly went to their desk and went silence as the teacher walked in silence too as she expected to what she wanted. The teacher stopped front the large,handmade desk. "Good morning class" teacher smiled and everyone said "good morning" back to the teacher and the class began..

* * *

**Star: Break time!~ Ellis: Are you ok? Have you been to rainbow land?**

The bell rang, "Class don't forget to do your study for the pop quiz!" the teacher told them, sorting out the paperwork. Everyone moaned loudly - well not everyone... Only people who hate when they have to study for pop quiz - it is their worst nightmare. (Star: Where is Usagi?~ I need her~ Ryo: Usagi left)

"Really? Do we have to!"

"WHAT! POP QUIZ!"

"Oh my god! POP QUIZ! I hate it!"

Everyone ran out of the classroom, moaning and left Henry and Rika behind, in the classroom. Henry leaned against the draw, waiting for Rika to be done packing her things into the her few minutes, Henry saw Rika putting last thing into her bag, he stood up.

"Hey Rika, ready to go?" asked Henry

"Yeah" Rika nodded, carried her bag on her back. "Let's go" Rika started to walk out first and Henry walked behind to her. They left...

**Somewhere down the hallway**

Rika and Henry was walking down the hallway, looking for Ryo. They thought it was easy to find him because almost all girls in school chased him around, if they spotted a girl fell in love so which means there's Ryo but actuary it was hard to find him.. They kept searching for Ryo till they heard a screaming calling "RYO!" Rika and Henry turned around, saw Ryo running for his life from the crazy Ryo-observed fangirls. Ryo saw Rika and Henry by the locker, he got plan so he quickly as possible ran up to them then out of suddenly he kissed Rika! Rika's eye was wide open! Blushing (Usagi: Aww Rika got kiss ^3^ Rika: *glared at Usagi*). Henry chucked, watching them kissing. The girls stopped, shocked watching Ryo kissing Rika - their worst enemy. "Why.. Are you... kissing Rika!" girl demanded. Ryo broke the kiss and turned to the girl "oh sorry to broke the news,Rika is my girlfriend" Ryo putted his arm round Rika's wrist and pulled her close to him, Rika stomped his feet very hard but Ryo managed to no let go however he felt the pain, it's hurt very very lot. Girls was very disappoint so they left the fake couple and went back to their thingy. (Star: I'm very very sorry again! Please forgive me!)

As soon the girls gone, Ryo let Rika go and Rika started to shouted at Ryo "AKIYAMA! NEXT TIME YOU THINKING TO KISS ME! KISS SOMEONE ELSE!" Rika blushed. "Sorry Wildcat,I need the girls stop chasing me" Ryo smiled. "Typical" Rika turned around. Henry just stepped in "Hey Ryo, have you heard about Usagi gone missing?" asked Henry. Ryo turned to Henry, "yeah, I heard about it I was thinking to investigation it but I was distracted from my fangirls" Ryo told him, "but the thing is I don't know who to ask"

"Idiot" Rika muttered

"Well, we was doing that right now, we gonna ask Usagi's fanclub" Henry told

"Wait Usagi got fanclub?" asked Ryo, he never heard about Usagi's fanclub

"Yeah, Usagi got fanclub.I think we should we go, the guys is waiting for us" Rika told them. They both nodded then they ran to Usagi's fanclub.

* * *

**At the Usagi's fanclub 456# Ellis: Fanclub? Usagi: Since when I got fanclub!**

Jeri,Takato,Kazu and Kenta was waiting for the others to meet them at front of the Usagi's fanclub room 456#. Alice was tired of waiting for them so she spoke up.

"How long the guys will take?"Alice leaned against the wall, next to the door.

"Don't worry Alice, they will be here soon" Jeri smiled.

"But Jeri, they have been taking ages" Alice looked up

"I know, but you have to wait for them" Jeri sat down.

"Ok..." replied Alice, sat down next to the door. The others sat down, waiting for them. they was getting bored but they just can't go, they have to wait for Rika,Henry and Ryo to meet them. Takato pulled out his notepad then started to draw something while waiting for them, Kazu and Kenta was trading their digimon cards and the girls started to talk each other about girls things. "Hey guys, sorry to keep you waiting" everyone stopped what they was doing, turned around, saw Rika,Henry and Ryo walked to them. "Yo Ryo man, there no need to apologize dude" Kazu and Kenta stood up and ran to them. "Hi guys" Alice stood up. "Hey Alice" Henry waved at her. Rika was annoyed by Ryo, she walked to the door. "Hey, do you know we doing a investigation about Usagi gone missing" Rika told them. Everyone stared at her, nodded so Rika turned the door handle and everyone walked in. Saw lot of boys being sad, looking at the picture of Usagi. The room was full of Usagi.

"Umm excuse me?" Rika spoke up. The boys slowly looked at Rika, "yeah, what do you want?" asked green hair boy looking at the picture of Usagi talking to her friends. Jeri stepped in next to Rika "do you know who's Usagi's best friend?" asked Jeri, looking around the room.

"Yeah, her best friend called Ellis Hikeino and _the player, _Athert Nimoaretir" answered blue hair boy sadly "great Athert friend of Usagi" whispered Rika to herself,quiet enough that only her can hear it not others rest but Ryo heard it, "why you did ask? he asked.

"Because we want to know that's all" Ryo lied them. The boys looked at him with miserable face,Ryo stared at every eyes nervously also feel weird too "_H__ave they noticed!" _Ryo kept staring at them with his worrying eyes, felt panic. "Ok..." the green hair boy finally said in sad way then all the boys went back missing their most admire girl 'Usagi',looked at the picture of her. The tamer felt bit awkward, watching them hugging the pictures so they decided to walked out of the room and left them went to find Athert or Ellis first.

**Down the hall**

"So Wildcat, how do you know about this guy Athert?" Ryo asked, everyone knew he was hidden a jealous - except Rika who didn't noticed.

"Why do you care?" Rika crossed her arm

"Tell me, how do you know about Athert"

"Stop asking me!" shouted Rika

"I will stop asking you if you answered my question"

"Ok! Nimoaretir was my partner for the gym and he always flirt me" Rika said annoyed tone

"Ok" Ryo was angry that Athert flirting with HIS Rika, Ryo 'only' one who can flirt with her! Not anyone else, just him.

Everyone went quiet after Ryo said 'ok'.They were forced on their mission, walking down the hallway, looking for Ellis or Athert to ask them information about Usagi, what happened to her,last night. "_I can't believe that Usagi is best friend with that idiot Nimoaretir!" _Rika thought,she really hate Nimoaretic when he flirted with her, it gets her annoyed lot. "_I can't believe that guy trying to take my girl,Rika! None get her, just me who can get her_" Ryo shouted inside his head angrily. After while... as they walked down the hall passed the math classes, Rika has noticed a girl at the left edgy, the wall blocked half of her back and her face was looking at the right. Rika could clearly see her mouth is opened like she talking to someone however she can't hear her voice. "_Who she talking to?"_ Rika asked herself, she looked at her carefully, unforantly she couldn't find out who is it. "Hey guys,someone there" Rika pointed at the girl. Everyone followed where Rika pointed at and they saw the girl too so they decided to go to her to see if that girl is Ellis.

When the tamer was 5 meter away from the girl, they saw the girl walked out of the edge

"Uh hi,I'm Ellis" Ellis broke the silence. She have a spike blonde going down hair,some of her hairs at the front,bright blue eyes full cheeriness and she wore a blue headband,a white tank with yellow lines pattern,blue short skirt,white knee socks and black shoes.

"Hi I'm Takato, this is my friends" Takato showed his friends to Ellis "this Jeri,next to her Alice,that is Henry the one with blue hair,Kazu,Kenta next to him is Rika and last is Ryo, I think you already heard about him" Takato pointed at them after he introduction their name.

"Ok, nice to meet you all" Ellis bowed down, "um excuse me, not being rude.. What are you doing here?" asked Ellis

"We was looking for you or Athert to ask you about last night, when Usagi disappeared" Jeri answered

"Oh, well you see ummm.." Ellis began and everyone waited for the reply. "Ummm.." Ellis started to be nervous. Everyone stared at her closely, when Ellis opened her mouth, everyone started to be serious. "I really don't know" Ellis smiled and everyone collapsed down.

"Ok if Ellis don't know about then we have to ask Athert.. Hey Ellis do where Athert could be?" Henry asked

"Yeah, he normally be at locker near to teach lounger" Ellis answered

"Thanks Ellis" Henry smiled

"Your welcome" Ellis smiled back. Before everyone ran to the locked near the teacher lounger, Rika spoke "Ellis who was you talking to?" Rika asked, she knew Ellis was talking to someone but she don't know who was it.

"I will tell you if you could solver this one" Ellis said and Rika simply nodded. "Digi digi" Ellis said,waiting for Rika to solver the problem. Rika was fingering out what could it be. After while, she finally finger it out, it was. "mon mon" Rika answered.

"Well done! Let you to meet my partner" Ellis clapped and stranger creature walked out from the shadow. IT WAS DIGIMON!. Everyone was surprised that Ellis is a tamer too! Everyone stared at a stranger orange mammal digimon, it has 2 big flapping ears wings above the blue eyes, has 4 small legs with small grey claws. "Hi I'm Patamon!" intrudotion Patamon. "So your Tamer" said Rika

"Nope!" Ellis told them "I'm digimon tamer!". Everyone sweat-dropped anime style "I know all of you are tamer as well"

"How do you know!" Kazu asked,surprised "did you watch me battling?"

"You battle? No Usagi told me"

"Ok, tell us" Rika crossed her arms

"One. Usagi and Athert also tamer.." Ellis smiled. Everyone was surprised! They never knew that Athert and Usagi are tamer too! Wow more surprised

"And?" Rika raised one eyebrow

"Two. Do you where is the cooking class is" Ellis asked. Everyone collapsed again. "Just joking... Two. Follow me!" Ellis started to ran backward, carefully. "Coming or not?" Ellis shouted. The tamer watched Ellis as she running backward then they started to follow Ellis to somewhere.

**Somewhere near the teacher lounger..**

The tamer was walking down the hall, looking around for Athert. "Where is Athert-kun? He should be around here" Ellis looking around the hall carefully and the guys was looking around too. "Um Ellis how much do you know about Usagi?" Jeri asked walking next to Ellis, staring at her. "When we was 4 years old" Ellis answered with a smiled. "How did you and Usagi became best friend?" Jeri asked again. "Well goes like this" Ellis's face turned big smile,remembering the day where her and Usagi met.

-Flashback!-

At the playground, lots of 4 or 5 years old children were playing tag, hind and seek, the swings set and others things too! Everyone was having fun, well except one little girl called Ellis who was playing the sand box alone, with the stick that's it. Yep that's it. Ellis was drawing the sand with a stick, when she was finish the drawing, she stared at the sad face she made and that's make her more sad. Before she started to cry, she saw another pair shoe that wasn't hers. Ellis looked up and saw a little girl was about same age as her, she has black hair tied in pigtails and left some hair out. She has purple eyes, big smile on her face and she wore light orange dress with a pocket in the middle with a picture of heart and a white shirt under the dress. "Hi! I'm Usagi! Do you want play with me and my friend?" Usagi showed her the ball with a huge yellow star. Ellis's mouth has turned into a little smile then she nodded with a big "yeah!". So they started to play with the ball together. Usagi and Ellis was having fun, in fact they are best friend already! Now everyone is happy.

-End Flashback-

"Wow, Usagi is that kind.." Jeri smiled, she never heard about Usagi, or has she met her, but she was happy that she's kind to everyone. "hehee I know.. Sometime I wonder what Usagi is doing now?" Ellis smiled back. Everyone went back searching for Athert, walking down the minutes, Ellis has noticed person by the locker down the hall,"_Is that Athert?" _Ellis asked herself, so she decided ran to that people, leaving the tamer behind. The tamer has noticed Ellis ran off and left them behind so they started chased after her.

As Ellis got closer to the person she saw, the person has black hair that's goes up to the neck and has brown eyes. When she looked at the person closer. She has now realized that person was Athert, one of her best friend. "Hey Athert-kun!" Ellis ran to him and then stopped front of him. Athert turned around and saw Ellis.

"Oh hey Ellis" Athert's voice sounded like sad, smiled

"So tell me what happened last night?" asked Ellis as the Tamer stopped behind her. Athert has noticed Rika who was standing to brown hair boy, Ryo. "Hello sweet-cheeks! Came to kiss me" said Athert flirty,Rika glared at him and Ryo clenched his fist, behind his back.

"Athert-kun, no time to flit with someone!" shouted Ellis

"Ahh! No need to shout Ellis.. Ok what do you want?" Athert rubbed his ear, trying to remove the sore

"We want to know what happened to Usagi-chan?" asked Ellis

"Oh,somehow this happened.. This what happened last week" said Athert serious

-Flashback-

It was early afternoon,Athert was on his way to Usagi's house,his lover (Athert: *blushed* He-hey! Star,I nev- Star: I'm gonna tell Usagi) for the project that coming up till next week so they decided to do at Usagi's house and both of them agreed to it. "_At least doing at Bunny's house then eing embarrassed by my parents_" thought Athert, imaging about his parent embarrassed him about bring a girl to his house and yet he somehow manager to go to Usagi's house instead. As he walking to Usagi's house,he noticed Usagi's little sister was playing with her friends. Just then she noticed Athert walking on same street with Usagi's little sister.

"Hi Athert!" she smiled

"Hi Himiko" Athert smiled back then Himiko went back playing with her friends and Athert continued walking to Usagi's house.

Front of Usagi's house

When Athert finally made it,he stopped front of Usagi's house then knocked on the door 3 times and waited for someone to open the door. After few quick seconds,a door opened slowly as reliving a person who opened the door then to his surprised it was a girl that he have crush on for long time! So he smiled his 'charm' smile that would make many girls to fell love in with him in spilt 1 seconds!

"Yo Athert" said Usagi,letting Athert in. She has a long back hair tied into pigtails and purple eyes,she wore a white jacket with colourful pattern,purple and black finger-less glovers,grey short with very light grey check on it,white socks and purple slipper as indoor shoe.

"Yo sweetheart" Athert winked at her which made Usagi annoyed that caused her to punched him on the arm. "Ow" Athert rubbed the spot where the hurt the most from Usagi's punch - even her punch might seen weak punch but it will actually stain you somehow! Once Athert stopped rubbing the sore on his arm,he took of his shoe next to girl shoe neatly then wore the spare green indoor shoe.

"Do you get equipment we need?" asked Usagi as they walking upside to Usagi's room.

"Yeah" Athert nodded.

Usagi's room

Usagi and Athert were sitting on the floor,doing the science project about electric that's due to this Thursday. Both of them were thinking a moving car. Usagi was setting out wires and batteries also Athert are fixing the car. After a while,as they were nearly finish their car, Usagi told Athert that she's going to other room that's have stiff for their car so that they finish their project

"So Usagi got into Digiworld" said Ryo. Everyone nodded

"Well, we have to go to computer room after school" Athert putted his hand under the chin. Ellis nodded and the others was confuesed.

"Oh I forget to tell you, that there are a digiport in the computer room" Ellis told them happily

"Wait! There are digiport in the computer room!" Kazu shouted. Athert and Ellis nodded. Before Henry could speak, the bell rang. "Oh great the bell rang.. I got History next.. I hate history" Kazu moaned as he walked to his class, same to everyone. They walked back to their class. "_I wonder where is Usagi/Bunny doing right now" _Ellis and Athert thought, walking to their class.

* * *

**Somewhere at the Digiworld..**

"Sakuralamon, are you sure you can find the way out?" Usagi asked, following a blue fox, about big as Agomon, narrow eyes with dark purple eyes. Wearing a black arm warmers with a Symbol of yin and yang, a red ribbon tied on her shape grey claws and wearing a beautiful kimono with pretty stars but without the sleeves. "Yeah.. I've been here many times" Sakuralamon answered. Usagi just stared at her digimon with really?-you-been-here-many-times? look, Usagi knew Sakuralamon so much since the day she got her. Usagi knew that she's hiding. Sakuralamon felt Usagi was staring her with that look, that was making her nervous, so Sakuralamon slowly turned to Usagi. "WHAT!" Sakuralamon yelled, "you really don't know.. Do you?" Usagi asked with a poke face and Sakuralamon bend her head, full of shame,"I really don't know.." Sakuralamon replied getting more shame.

"SAKURALAMON!" yelled Usgai, twice as Sakuralamon's yell. They continued finding the way out of this forest. "_I hope Athert and Ellis find the tamer... If they don't then something might happened" _ Usagi pushed the leaves away from her face. Sakuralamon was climbing the trees, to see if there's exit near by. "_Well, I have to believe them.."_ Usagi sighed. Continued walking though free path while Sakuralamon kept climbing the tree.

* * *

**At the History class**

**Athert POV**

I'm sitting next to the open window, front of Bunny's desk. Oh yeah I forget to tell you something, me and Bunny got same class most of days... I kept looking back at Bunny's desk each time my history teacher turned his back to us ... I miss her so much! I love her since the day we met.. The reason why I love her because she is different then all the girls I have flirt is the first girl who made me be happy. She's the girl brave enough to do something that none girls can't do, she has kind heartier and when she smile, well let keep this a secret, I blushed when Bunny smile - I hope she didn't noticed my blush. I don't usually blush like Bunny, she don't blushed easily unlike the girls in my class staring at me like I'm candy to them. But I do like that, well since I am handsomeness and popular too. As you know I am player.

I copied all the things that was on the board my teacher wrote. It's mainly about a hitman, that's all. It would more fun if Bunny was here... So that I can tease her,make her blush and do my favorite things to her. She's cute when she's blush! Sorry if I talk to much about Bunny,it's just that I miss her too much,heh. When I was nearly finish,note popped front of me and a hand holding it. So I turned my right and saw blue hair girl wearing glasses,Vovi.

"Hey,it's from Arieo" whispered Vovi,as she dropped the paper. I looked at Arieo, who was looking at her desk. I saw Arieo caught me staring so I use my charm smile and Arieo blushed,well she is my fangirl. I turned back and opened the paper. It's say '_Will you go out with me? tick yes or no box_' I ticked yes. Like the usually way.. I told Vovi to pass it back to Arieo and the note went back to Arieo. I watched Arieo smiling,blushing over that I say yes to go out with her. I smirked,as I started to finish all work that was on the board.

1 hours later...

The bell ranged, that's mean home time. So everyone in my class started to pack away their stuff, same as me. I quickly ran out of the classrooman and into the computer room,where I told the gang to me there.

* * *

**At the Computer room**

I saw the gang is here. "Is everyone ready?" I asked everyone and they nodded.

"Uhh.. How do we excetly go to digiport?" Takato asked.. I think that's his name or was it something

"Everyone got digivice?" I asked him and everyone showed his digivice,it looked complete different then ours! Man,this is bad.. But I hope this digivice work

"Ok,Ellis is the computer ready to set?" I turned to Ellis who was typing on the computer where the Digiport is.

"Yeah!" she smiled,as she stood up."I'm going first!" she shouted then showed her digivice to the computer then she sucked into the computer. I saw the gang was surprised and scared too,well not excetly everyone. I knew we have to go there quickly before the digigate closed so I told them to do it what Ellis did few seconds ago and they understand. Takato went in first then Henry went second,Jeri goes after her,Kazu and Kenta went in together...,Rika then Ryo went in and I went last so that we didn't miss out anyone out. Then I went in. It;s been while since that last time we went to digital world...

* * *

Star: So how was that?

Rika: I hate it

Athert Cm'on Rika-chan,I knew you want me *winked at Rika*

Ryo: *got jealous*

Rika: Shut up! *punched Athert on the arm*

Athert: Ow *rubbed the pain on his arm* There no need to punch very hard

Star: Yes she does

Jeri: Are you jealous,Usagi? *giggled*

Usagi: *confused* Why should I be?

Takato: Because you love Athert

Usagi: As if! Why do I love that pervert-freak *pointed at Athert flirting Rika*

Takato: Well because...

Usagi: *about to punch Takato*

Henry: Please R&R! *smiled*

I can't be bother to fix these sentences.. So yea if you want to fix it go ahead


End file.
